Cuphead (character)
For other uses, see Cuphead Cuphead is a cup-headed humanoid and the title character on Cuphead. He is one of the two main protagonists along with his brother Mugman, his lives on Inkwell Isle. Appearance As his name suggests, Cuphead uses a wide, grey cup as head that appears to have milk inside, topped with a red-striped white bendy straw. He wears red shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt. His legs are grey like his head, and wears white gloves and brown boots. He has a small red nose, a black mouth and a red tongue. Personality Cuphead is shown to be the more confident, fun-loving and slightly cheeky type and often taking quite the amount of risks. According to the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a slightly greedy personality, where he is willing to risk anything to get them, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kind-hearted and overall has good intentions. Abilities Finger Bullets - Cuphead is mostly known for this ability, he will create energy bullets by constantly snapping his fingers. He can also charge them up to preform an EX attack, which is usually a much larger bullet that hits multiple times. The type of bullets depend on what potion you buy: * Peashooter - The default bullet, it is blue-colored. Cuphead can shoot infinite bullets. Its EX Move is called Mega Blast, that consists of a huge fire ball that hits multiple times. * Spread - Shoots red pyramid-shaped bullets that spread in 4 rows. Those have a limited range. Its EX Move is called Eight Way, it consists of selling 8 large bullets all around Cuphead. * Chaser - Shoots green homing bullets that contain low damage. Its EX Move is called Chaos Orbit, it consists of sending multiple homing bullets that attack. More bullets orbit Cuphead and damages enemies that touch him. * Lobber - Purple orbs that bounce twice before popping. It does a lot of damage but has delayed shooting. Its EX Move is called Kablooey, it consists of a large orb that explodes on impact. * Charge - An orange fiery horizontal spiral that can be charged to deal a lot of damage. Takes a long time to charge. Its EX Move is called Radical Barrage, it consists of a large explosion that affects all around Cuphead. * Roundabout - A light blue boomerang-like bullet that can come back if it didn't hit something. Its EX Move is called Jumbo Rebound, it consists of sending a large boomerang bullet that hits multiple times. Glide - Also known as Dashing. Cuphead will dash glide a short distance in both mid-air and on the ground. With the Smoke Bomb ability, he can "teleport" while gliding and not take any damage. Parry - While in mid-air or flying his plane, Cuphead can attack pink objects by turning his straw into a hand and slapping it, whether its enemies, projectiles, or objects. Parry Sugar will automatically parry when Cuphead jumps towards. This helps fill up the Super Meter needed to pull a Super Art. Resurrection - When Cuphead dies, he can be resurrected when his heart, which is in the center of his soul, is parried. As long as Mugman is with him and his soul is still on screen, he can return to fight. Flight - While Cuphead cannot exactly fly himself, he is a master pilot and comes equipped with his own red fighter plane, complete with bullets. * Rapid Fire Bullets - The default bullets for the plane. Like the Peashooter bullets, Cuphead can shoot multiple bullets and those have a long range. Its EX Move is called Toothy Terror Missle or also simply known as "Attack", it consists of shooting a missile with a toothy mouth that does multiple damage. * Mini Bomb - Shoots tiny nukes that do a lot of damage but have a slow fire rate. Its EX Move is called Magnet, it consists of shooting multiple magnets that home in on the target. * Size Reduction - In his plane, he can shrink himself to be part of the plane, making it easier to dodge attacks and increase speed. Cuphead can still use his bullets while in this shrunken stage, but they do less damage and have a limited range. * Super Bomb Transformation - As a Super Art, Cuphead can transform into a nuke that explodes either on impact or the if duration timer runs out. Milk Beam - Known as the Energy Beam (even though it isn't energy, its a liquid), is the first Super Art to unlock. Using the milk from his head, Cuphead spills it as a horizontal beam that damages enemies Invincibility - As the second Super Art, Cuphead crosses the astral plane by transforming into a large, eyeless version of his head that spits out a gold, sparkling, complete version of himself. This makes Cuphead invincible for a few seconds before returning to his normal state. Giant Ghost - As the final Super Art, Cuphead sends his spirit out of his body. Unlike Cuphead's spirit when he dies, his spirit is now larger and muscular. The direction the ghost goes depends on how Cuphead is moving (i.e if Cuphead moves left, the ghost goes left). The ghost damages any enemies that are near him. He does this for about 10 seconds before he disappears except for his heart, which goes slowly goes up. Astral Projection - With the last two Super Arts involve him going into the astral plane, it can be implied that Cuphead has the special ability to enter the astral plane and have out of body experiences. Gallery File:CupheadCharacterOnPlane.png|Cuphead seen flying on his plane. File:CupheadCharacterRunning.png|Cuphead running. File:CupheadCharacterEvil.png|Cuphead as a lackey from the Devil. 13.png|Ghost of Cuphead 14.png|Cuphead using his super art 1 12.png|Cuphead doing his Invincibility 7.png|Cuphead doing his super art 3 shoot cup.png|Cuphead shooting results.png|Cuphead in the results screen parry.png|Cuphead doing a parry devil fight.png|Cuphead in the Devil fight intro Trivia * In every level, including Run and Gun levels, Cuphead will hoist his pants and be smiling with determination on his face. * The only exception is One Hell of a Time, when he starts terrified due to the Devil. * Cuphead is mainly based on Mickey Mouse in terms of clothes and Felix the Cat in some terms of appearance. * The color from his shoes and gloves will change on three occasions: in the first, he is seen in the title screen with brown shoes and white gloves, in the second, he is seen in the world map with white gloves again and yellow shoes, in the third, he is seen in the record screen with brown shoes again and yellow gloves. This colour inconsistency was deliberately done by the developers as many cartoons in the 1930s had posters where the character's shoe or glove colour would be slightly different from the original. * In the E3 2015 trailer, Cuphead seems to pour an alcoholic beverage labeled "XXX" into his head, though he is never seen doing this in the final version. * Cuphead slightly resembles a cup character from a 1936 Japanese cartoon "Evil Mickey Attacks Japan". A video with the cup character can be seen here. Category:Cuphead Category:Characters Category:Males